Kabuki
Kabuki Lives Once Again. The Legend Begins On November 2, 2007, the brave and noble Supreme Samurai Shinsuke Komaki led 100 of his finest men and women west of Nagoya, to create a new society based on honour and integrity: the glorious nation of Kabuki. The valiant Shinsuke Komaki dreamed that in his new civilization he would find the power to finally destroy his mortal enemy (and long-time Hattrick rival) Kierania. The nation of Kabuki grew slowly and, although Shinsuke Komaki's small army of samurai would fight to the death for him, it soon became evident that his nation was under severe threat from rapacious 'tech raiders'. Fearing for his people's safety, Shinsuke Komaki made a series of decisions that would haunt him for the rest of his existence. Kabuki's RIA Application With the threat of invasion looming, Shinsuke Komaki searched for a way to protect his people. On November 3, 2007 he received a message from the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) offering Kabuki protection and sufficient finances to ensure the growth and safety of his nation. Shinsuke Komaki knew that to defeat Kierania he would need assistance, and so decided to ally himself with the RIA. This decision would prove to have tragic consequences for glorious nation of Kabuki... Kabuki Errs With the protection and finances offered by the RIA, the glorious nation of Kabuki grew to heights which Shinsuke Komaki had never of dreamed of. Kabuki's people were safe and happy, its technology had advanced tremendously and Kabuki's army was evolving into one of the most fearsome in all of Nippon. But beyond its borders trouble brewed. Many nearby nations were being destroyed by the same marauding 'tech raiders' who had once threatened Kabuki. On December 7, 2007, Shinsuke Komaki witnessed a tech raider named Tycanda attack the neighbouring nation of Nippon3 - burning the land, slaughtering innocents and plundering all the money and technology they could get their hands on. He watched on helplessly as Tycanada, hiding behind the flag of the Grand Global Alliance (GGA), perpetrated this massacre under the guise of a "tech raid" so as to avoid any adverse repercussions. Shinsuke Komaki, although bound by RIA war laws, refused to stand idly by as this Tycanada ruthlessly destroyed Nippon3, so he readied his troops and sent them into battle without RIA permission. The Kabuki army tore Tycanada's defences, forcing them to retreat from Nippon3. Shinsuke Komaki then carried the fight to Tycanada itself, swiftly dismantling their entire airforce and army in a devastating midnight assault. On that same night the GGA retaliated, but the powerful army of Kabuki held off the attacks, winning two overwhelming victories and blasting their airforce from the sky. After a day of intense battle, Shinsuke Komaki received a message from the War Advisor of the RIA, Emperor Whimsical, demanding that Kabuki immediately surrender and pay reparations to Tycanada. Kabuki would otherwise be declared a rogue state and face expulsion from the RIA itself, for failure to comply. Shinsuke Komaki saw the message as "insolent", and was enraged at the message. He replied to Emperor Whimsical with the following message: What happened to honour, integrity and justice? So let me get this straight, Tycanada can ruthlessly attack defenceless nations, without anyone protesting or saying a word, but as soon as someone stands up for the little guy, his OWN ALLIANCE turns on him. ''Kabuki is a warlike country; but believes in honour, integrity and justice above all else. It refuses to stand idly by as a nation continues to cowardly destroy 'newbies' for no reason apart from its selfishness. I have the utmost respect for you and the RIA, but when you "authorize" nations to demolish helpless nations just for Tech and Land, and refuse to "authorize" a war based on Honour and Justice, just because you don't want to ruin your little treaties and pacts, the nation of Kabuki is extremely disappointed. You have spent so much time working on your diplomacy that you have forgotten what is truly important. Kabuki will never betray its values of honour and justice, no matter what the cost.'' Supreme Samurai Emperor Shinsuke Komaki Emperor Whimsical offered Kabuki no support or military assistance because of his failure to follow rules, simply demanding that they roll on their belly and beg for forgiveness. But Shinsuke Komaki was a proud man, like all Kabukians, and would rather die in a blaze of glory than get down on his knees and beg for mercy. The Battle on the Boards Shinsuke Komaki's message to Emperor Whimsical created an enormous stir on the RIA boards. Emperor Whimsical reported the situation to the RIA HQ and suggested that the RIA allow the GGA to "curbstomp" the nation of Kabuki, to which the general populace agreed. Shinsuke Komaki did not take kindly to Emperor Whimsical's behaviour and a battle of words ensued on the RIA boards. Kabuki posted a sarcastic message entitled "Emperor Whimsical Why he's so great!". Another member of the RIA, Kaiser, responded defensively to the message, thus earning himself Kabuki's satirical title of "Emperor Whimsical's lackey". The full conversation can be seen here: http://boards.rialliance.net/index.php?showtopic=10923 Aroudn the same time, Kabuki changed its avatar to resemble a mutilated version of Emperor Whimsical's Blastoise avatar, to symbolise Kabuki's distaste for the RIA War Advisor, by which this time Kabuki repeatedly mistook as RIA leader. (See below) Emperor Whimsical's Avatar Kabuki's Avatar While infuriated by the words and actions of Emperor Whimsical and his Second in Command Kaiser, Shinsuke Komaki and the nation of Kabuki initially received some kind words from at least one member of the RIA. Kenny (also known as Hyperonic) of Foxingland spoke to Kabuki with respect, acknowledging the morals by which all Kabukians lived. Shinsuke Komaki replied with equal respect, thanking Kenny for his kind words but refusing his offers of assistance, having decided that decided Kabuki would no longer be a part such a spineless and selfish alliance. Shinsuke Komaki thanked Kenny for kindness, saying, "I would rather be a lampost in Foxingland, than the mayor of Emperor Whimsical's nation". Llamavore Meanwhile, several other nations became vocal on the RIA Boards about the situation which was unfolding. Amongst these was a small nation named Llamavore. This nation continued to criticize Kabuki. Shinsuke Komaki was infuriated by him, and, after yet another joke remark where Llamavore asked Kabuki "can i hav ur tech when u die", Shinsuke Komaki devised a plan to attack Llamavore, promising that he would send Llamavore all the tech, money and troops at his disposal when Kabuki faced imminent destruction. Banished from RIA? After continually insulting Emperor Whimsical and Kaiser, the nation of Kabuki was sentenced to banishment from the RIA boards for 9999999999 days and declared a rogue state. When the ban expires, Kabuki will be welcomed back in the RIA. According to calculations, the ban is slated to expire sometime in the middle of the year 27380515. When Shinsuke Komaki asked Kaiser why Kabuki had been expelled from the RIA, Kaiser revealed that it was actually Kenny who had sentenced the ban. Kabuki has since repeatedly tried to rejoin the RIA under several multiple nations (ikubak and Aaronia being some), in complete opposite of all he has stated, for retardedness, stupidity, and anti-lulz. Oh, Kabuki. What a silly moron. Kabuki's Final Stand Soon. Very soon. Heads up Whimsay... Category:Individuals